hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Defend Jerry's Workshop
Defend Jerry's Workshop is an event that happens at the end of the Late Winter 23rd on the Winter Island. Objective There are 5 waves in total. Your objective is to extinguish all the Magma Cubes before they destroy the Gift Piles. Damage To deal damage to the Magma Cubes and other mobs during the event, you need to shoot Snowballs using the Snow Cannon, Frosty the Snow Cannon, and Frosty the Snow Blaster. Each Snowball will deduct from the mobs hit. You can view how much damage you've dealt on the scoreboard during the event. Before and during the Event Mount Jerry eruption At the start of the event, Mount Jerry will begin erupting. Snow will melt and ice will deplete. Precaution The difficulty of the event increases as you progress through different waves. There's a chance you might die and lose coins from the attacks of the event mobs. To reduce the chance of losing coins during the event, deposit your coins using: * The Personal Bank Upgrade * Banker Barry in the Jerry's Workshop Or alternatively, use: * The Piggy Bank Power-Ups Power-Ups spawn around the village in random intervals and once picked up, they last for 80 seconds. Mobs Magma Cubes There are 5 waves with 9 different sizes/types of Magma Cubes mini-boss cubes spawning on top of Mount Jerry during the eruption. They will slowly make their way down the mountain to destroy the Gift Piles. The damage dealt by the Magma Cubes will progressively increase for each new size of Magma Cube and every new wave. Liquid Hot Magma It has , with great speed and holds Magma Cream, Fireball, and will occasionally switch to a bow to deal and Knockback. Rewards At the end of each wave, the number of gifts you will receive in all the Gift Piles will be displayed along with some other statistics such as: * Snowballs Hit * Snowballs Thrown * Snowballs Accuracy * Total Damage ** Your # Position * Magma Cube Damage and your rewards in the Gift Pile. Gift Piles There are 5 Gift Piles scattered below Mount Jerry forming a path labeled Ⓐ (A), Ⓑ (B), Ⓒ ©, Ⓓ (D), and Ⓔ (E). Look for the Green beacon beam to locate them. Your rewards will depend on how much Gift Piles are preserved at the end of each wave. Refer to the status bar on the top of your screen to view the overall HP of your Gift Piles along with their individual status: * Green: Not destroyed * White/Yellow: Partially destroyed * Ⓧ (X): Destroyed Some possible rewards given from the Gift Pile are: There are 5 rounds. Therefore, the maximum total amount is: History Trivia * Even though the event only happens in the Late Winter, the Developers wanted to stress test the new patch with improvements to the lag problem and started the event on the Late Summer 18th. This was communicated through the pseudonym and later .